Shattered Dimensions
by Persiana13
Summary: Second Story in the Untold Series.  Idea from A. Fox.  Persiana must team up with three other versions of herself to recover a mysterious artifact.  Loosely based on the Spider-man: Shattered Dimensions Game.
1. Chapter 1

**Persiana: Shattered Dimensions **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah Willows/Persiana. _

Chapter 1: Meeting Yourself 

A white-haired young cat-woman was lying face down in the darkness. Wearing her red costume, she stood up uneasily and slowly got to her feet. Her name is Farrah Willows, the heroine Persiana. She held her head, groaning,

"I swear, this is all Barbie's fault. Knocking me out and leaving me in an abandoned warehouse."

She looked around and noticed how dark it was. Farrah tried to squint as hard as she could to penetrate the darkness, but even her enhanced senses did not seem to be working. She sniffed the air, but there was no scent. As far as she could tell; she was nowhere. Farrah opened her eyes and shook her head,

"How is that possible? I don't sense anything."

Just then, her ears twitched. Someone was behind her. She turned and snarled in the darkness,

"I know someone is there. Come out, and I promise only to hurt you slightly."

A familiar voice responded,

"Aw, and I was just starting to have fun."

Farrah blinked, suspicious,

"Wait, why do you sound like me?"

The shadow emerged and it was…Persiana. The two Persianas looked at each other in an attempt to study the other. Farrah looked at her counterpart,

"What the hell is this? A clone?"  
>The counterpart smirked,<p>

"Clone, doppelganger, alternate reality psychopath; I can be a lot of things. But, for you, sweet sugar…"

Her costume shifted until she was Carnage,

"**You can say I'm a little of everything.**"

Just then, a flying disk came out of nowhere and hit Carnage. The symbiote mass murderer screamed in agony as she cried on the ground in pain.

Farrah looked up to see another version of herself. This one, though, was far more clothed, and she was wearing what looked to be a very tight fitting SHIELD uniform. The woman muttered,

"Damn symbiotes. I hate those things."

She radioed in,

"This is Agent Willows. I've got Carnage here and he needs containment. Do you copy?"

Static came from the radio. Agent Willows cursed,

"Hell, no response."

She then looked and saw Farrah and blinked,

"Wait, what's going on?"

Farrah shook her head,

"I don't know, but I definitely know that that outfit does not do you justice."

Agent Willows raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me, I'm not the one dressed like a street walker. I'm a respected agent for SHIELD."

Farrah scratched her head,

"Wait, how did you get to be part of SHIELD?"

Agent Willows brushed her hair back, frustrated,

"If you must know, I actually did the responsible thing and signed up, just like Leon did."

Carnage changed back to Persiana and hissed,

"YOU SELL OUT LITTLE BITCH! YOU TARNISHED EVERYTHING CAP STOOD FOR!"  
>Farrah nodded, her fangs being revealed,<p>

"I gotta agree with Carnage on that one."

She then blinked,

"Wow, I can't believe I just said that."

Agent Willows rolled her eyes,

"I can't believe I used to be this immature. It's been six years since Civil War happened."

Farrah blinked,

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Agent Willows shook her head,

"Never mind. I guess I'm going to have to deputize you and help me restrain Carnage."

Carnage jumped up and shrieked,

"**NO ONE WILL RESTRAIN ME**!"

Agent Willows and Farrah both braced for a battle.

"Please, don't fight."

That timid voice belonged to a younger looking Persiana. This one was dressed in a bit more conservative costume, covering her whole body. She looked rather nervous, her lips trembling.

Farrah turned around, which is what Carnage wanted. She shot a tendril out and tried to pierce Farrah. However, as the tendril shot out, it also began retracting. Carnage hissed,

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?**"

Agent Willows pounced, dashing onto all fours and, jumping, kicked Carnage out. She then turned to Farrah, who was holding the child version of herself, trying to calm her down. The younger Farrah was sniffing,

"Please, I don't like fighting."

Agent Willows hissed,

"What's the idea of turning your back on your opponent?"  
>Farrah looked up, snarling,<p>

"Lady, I can't believe you're a version of me. This is a girl that needs our help."

The younger Farrah girl continued holding her counterpart, trying her best not to cry.

"I see you all have come."

That booming voice seemed to echo throughout the darkness. Agent Willows snarled,

"Who are you, and why did you bring us here?"

Suddenly, a bright blue flame appeared in the center. The voice seemed to be coming from it. The voice said,

"The four of you have been chosen by fate to help me."

Farrah blinked,

"Uh, OK. This is a little freaky, considering we don't know who you are, and all the versions of me around here."

Agent Willows shook her head,

"Don't you mean, versions of me?"  
>The voice from the flame said,<p>

"While this is unsettling, I admit, it is imperative that your four gather fragments of an artifact that have stumbled into each of your realities."

The flames roared, causing all of them to jump back. The ceiling, or whatever passed for it, erupted in blue flames and the voice said,

"This artifact is said to have been forged from the dawn of time. It is said through legend that this artifact will alter existence as we know it. Regardless of the intentions of the person, for good or ill, the artifact will most certainly corrupt the user into unforgivable sins. I have determined you four are the only ones that can retrieve it."

Farrah raised her hand,

"Uh, yeah. Hi. I don't know about you, but I'm honestly the last person that should be given a big responsibility like this. I mean, what about a guy like Superman, or even Wonder Woman. They've got to be more worthy than little old me."

The voice said,

"No, it must be you, and your counterparts. You four have the skill set needed to complete this important task."

The flame then showed the four realities,

"One piece of the artifact resides in each reality. Retrieve them, and you shall be teleported back here, so that I may destroy the artifact properly."

Agent Willows shook her head,

"People are going to know if I am going to be chasing around a bunch of old junk."  
>The voice said,<p>

"I have already made arrangements. Not only will the four of you have free reign to find the artifacts, you will also have no memory of these events once this task is complete. It will be as if it never was."

The younger Farrah shook her head,

"I'm scared."

The older Farrah said,

"It's all right, sweetie. You just have to remember something someone told me once; Strength comes from the mind. If you think you can do it, you will be able to."

The young cat-girl seemed to understand it, but was still slightly shaken up,

"O-K."

Carnage woke up at that moment and voice said,

"To your realities!"

A blinding light cast them out…

Next Chapter:  
>Four different Persianas have to recover the artifact pieces, but things are not as easy as they appear to be. What sort of challenges await each one of them? Stay tuned, fellow readers!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Dimensions **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins 

**DC Earth 1.2… **

The Persiana of Earth 1.2 opened her eyes after the flash and saw she was standing on the roof of a building in the middle of a major city. Farrah knew right away this was not New York, but Metropolis. She thought for a moment and said,

"All right, I'm two fragments of an ancient and powerful artifact. Where would I be hiding?"

She tried to hear something with her sharp hearing, but the city noise was making it difficult for her to concentrate.

A familiar voice called out to her,

"Farrah?"

The white-haired lioness turned and saw Supererboy hovering off the roof. He asked,

"You all right? I called your name a couple of times."

Farrah shook her head,

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She mentally added,

_I think I am, anyway. Who was that voice in the blue flame? What did it really want? _

The teen Kryptonian's super hearing then detected something,

"There's a robbery in progress. Metropolis Museum of Natural History. Something about a weird artifact."

Farrah's head immediately snapped to attention,

"Let's go!"

A few moments later, the two heroes landed in the museum and saw the assailant responsible for the attempted museum heist. Farrah groaned,

"Oh, no. Not you."

Catman turned around, smiling stupidly,

"Goddess, you answered my call out to you!"

The lioness blinked, then shook her head,

"You know, for a guy who thinks of way over-the-top ways of trying to marry me, a museum alarm is the last thing I'd expect from you."

Catman was delirious,

"You don't understand, goddess. I have something that will make both of our lives more comfortably."

He held out a fragment of an ancient artifact. It looked like it was a fragment to a circular object.

Superboy rolled his eyes,

"Ease up, Persiana. I got this."

He began approaching, rolling up his sleeves,

"For once, I finally get you to leave my friend-."

The artifact suddenly began glowing and Catman's eyes changed from a normal brown, to an eerie yellow. He said,

"I don't think so."

He fired eye beams at the Kryptonian Clone and sent Connor flying out of the museum. Farrah turned and saw Connor go through a bus. She turned back and Catman was right in her face. He smirked,

"Boo."

Persiana almost fell backwards and landed on her backside. Catman caught her and pulled her close,

"Oh, no. Not today."

He then threw her into another display case. The impact caused the case to shatter and Farrah felt a glass shard go into her side. She looked and saw some blood spackled on other pieces.

As if the situation could not get worse, Catman's eyes glowed yellow again and Persiana found herself restrained. The table legs had become as flexible as a rope and bound her hands and feet to a wall. She looked up, enraged at Catman, who was smugly looking down. He then crouched down in front of her and ran his finger around her the edge of her face. He smiled,

"I finally have you, goddess."

He studied the angry expression of his 'bride' and shook his head,

"No, this is far too easy for me. I could have you any time I want you with this."

Farrah guessed it was one of the artifact pieces she was looking for. She screamed,

"Catman, you son of a bitch! I'll skin you alive if you touch me!"  
>Catman nodded,<p>

"Very well, you want me…"

He used the power and cried out,

"COME FIND ME!"  
>There was another big flash of bright light. Farrah then felt the light subside and looked around again,<p>

"This is getting ridiculous."

She opened her eyes and was awed by what she saw. No longer was the acrobatic heroine standing in a museum.

She was now standing in the middle of an ancient ruins, deep within the jungle…

Next Chapter:

Persiana of DC Earth 1.2 has to track down Catman in this forest maze of death, but what challenges will await her? And, how will she be able to recover the artifact from Catman? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Dimensions **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle! 

Farrah looked around, puzzled,

"This can't be real. One minute, I'm in the middle of a concrete jungle. The next, I'm in a real jungle."

She stepped forward and, after taking a few steps, a block on the stone path lowered. Persiana realized what was about to happen and began flipping and twisting her way past a salvo poison-tipped spears heading straight for her from all sides. Her natural acrobatic prowess gave her the advantage, and she dropped to all fours as soon as she could.

Catman's voice echoed throughout the jungle,

"You certainly are a spry young thing. I have chosen my bride well."

Persiana growled, almost snarling,

"Catman, you bastard. When I find you, you'll be more dead than tuna-flavored cat-food!"

Catman could be heard, laughing,

"Find me then, if you are so eager to prove yourself. Oh, by the way, I have a few friends I want you to meet."

The white-haired lioness sniffed the air and could detect people approaching. She had to work fast and began sprinting for cover.

The area around her was much to be desired in terms of cover. She was caught in effectively a box canyon; Farrah was surrounded by monuments and all someone would have to do would be to attack from above. Or behind her. She had to find a way not only get to cover, but also to try and take out the ambush party.

She got close to the end, and that was where the hunters were waiting for her. They opened fire with their rifles. Persiana flipped around, trying to avoid their fire, and get in the middle of them. She kicked one hunter away into the water, and saw several others try to go for her. Farrah wrestled the rifle away from one of them and, using it like a staff, twirled and beat the others with it.

She smashed the rifle over her knee and continued onward, hoping to make up for lost time. The lioness acrobat had to find that fragment.

Persiana went deeper and deeper into the jungle. Everything her senses were detected felt real; she felt the humid air on her fur, the aroma of tropical flowers; the sounds of small insects, and could even see the large trees and vines. Everything here was real. Persiana could not figure it out how; but, she knew this; if only a fragment of this artifact could create an environment this real, imagine what could happen if the artifact was completely repaired? Farrah shuddered to think of what that could be.

As the feral heroine continued onward, she was on her guard, trying to detect more of what Catman had in store for her.

Something was wrong however, as she no longer detected any hunters. It was a wide open area she had wandered into, but there was nothing for her to find.

Just then, for a brief moment, there was a shimmer. It caught Persiana's eyes and she dashed for cover behind a tree. A loud gun shot was heard, the tree Persiana was behind splintering instantly. Farrah gulped and tried to find some more cover. She had to get to that sniper's perch and quickly.

She dashed for the water, knowing the alternative would be to get perforated by a madman with a gun. Catman, who was holding the rifle, saw, through the scope, his so-called bride running into the water. The feline villain smirked,

"Yes, my bride. You are quite resistant of my charms. But, you will soon break. And then, you will know how much you love me, as I love you."

He then switched to a thermal sight on his scope and tried to find Persiana. However, as he looked into the water, he could not detect any heat. Nothing. It was as if she was not there. Catman pulled away and shook his head,

"Where is she?"

Persiana had swum fast to the edge of the perch. She was soaking wet and shook herself dry. Still slightly wet, Farrah began scaling the wall, her claws embedding into the stone. She had to get to the top and quickly.

Catman looked again through the scope of his shiny new rifle. This time, he saw nothing but white. He panned back and then saw a familiar set of eyes. And fangs. Catman was about to look away when the scope hit his eye. He keeled over in pain as Persiana snapped the rifle in two pieces. She then grabbed Catman angrily and snarled in his face,

"Give me that artifact fragment. Now!"  
>Catman grinned,<p>

"No, goddess. You are mine, and this artifact piece will help me get you!"

He pushed her away with such force; she crashed through a wooden door, into a much larger room. It was darker than before and, before Persiana could recover, Catman had disappeared.

Farrah fell on her back. She stood up, groaning. She held her head and tried to look at her surroundings. Her eyes glowed green as she tried to penetrate the darkness.

Just then, her ears twitched. She then felt a sharp burning pain in her side, as Catman had stabbed her with a knife. Farrah fell down to the hard, stone floor, Catman's eyes glowing ominously yellow. He ranted,

"For months, I have thought about you! Loved you, wanted to caress you, make children with you! Now, I have the power! I have the power to take you to be my bride!"

He leered down, getting on top of her,

"And, once I am done making you my bride, Tigra won't be that far behind."

Farrah screamed in her mind in rage. She was not going to let this sicko get near her sister. She then saw the artifact piece glowing yellow. An idea came to the former feline Avenger. She barely whispered something. Catman shook his head,

"What is it? Speak up."

He got closer, attempting to decipher what she was saying. Of course, this caused his ears to come closer to her mouth and, when it was just right, she bit his ear. Catman screamed in agony as he attempted to pry her off, but Persiana but off Catman's ear and he dropped the artifact shard. He clutched his ear and tried to make a grab for it. Persiana managed to snatch the artifact, and there was another brilliant flash.

This time, Persiana was back in Metropolis, and Catman was unconscious. His ear was missing and Persiana spat out the piece of cartilage. Superboy came in at that moment, holding his head,

"What happened?"

The feral feline shook her head,

"You know, I'm not exactly sure, myself."

She had one of the artifact pieces. Now, all she had to do was to make sure that her other counterparts got theirs…

Next Chapter:

The other Persianas are attempting to find their pieces as well. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered Dimensions **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 4: Next Big Blockbuster 

**DC Earth 100.4… **

The Carnage Persiana was dropped in her own dimension, in what was seemingly an industrial area of New York. She immediately grumbled to herself,

"I'll be damned if I have to work with a bitch of a personality. I would never sell out to Cap! Never!"

She could feel the Carnage symbiote taking over again. Farrah got control and shook her head,

"No, no. Have to keep it in check until I can figure out a where to find the artifact shard. Then, I can steal the others and make those bitches pay for this!"  
>She immediately leapt further and higher than she ever could without the symbiote and jumped through the city. The Carnage symbiote enhanced all of Persiana's abilities, to the point that many of the things she tried to do would not have been possible had she not been possessed. The feral heroine managed to embed her claws into a building and scaled it rather quickly. She could feel the artifact, almost like she was sensing its presence near her.<p>

Then, it hit her; it was in the building she was on. She made it to the roof ledge and saw four armed gunmen standing, as if on lookout. Farrah smirked, licking her lips,

"This'll be fun."

She leapt out of hiding and kicked the first gunman off the roof. The other three went for her, but Persiana was a savage animal, slicing limbs and necks of two of the three remaining gunmen. The final one quaked in his boots and backed away. He was trembling and Persiana grabbed him and smiled evilly,

"Now, tell me, big boy. What's downstairs?"

The fourth gunman was scared to talk, even more so when Persiana revealed Carnage-like fangs. Her visage was becoming more prevalent as she took on her Carnage persona. The gunman finally said,

"D-d-d-esmond."

Carnage grinned,

"Thanks."

She bit into his neck, gulping the goon's blood like it was water. She then threw him aside and ran her tongue around her mouth, enjoying the taste of blood. Carnage reverted back to her Persiana form and then began slinking down the stairs of the building.

In a shady part of the building, several other goons were bringing a crate to the office of Roland Desmond. Roland Desmond was a crime boss who acquired massive strength through his meta-gene, and superhuman intelligence through the selling of his soul to Neron. With the combined two, he was a force to be reckoned with as the crime boss of Bludhaven, Blockbuster. Presently, he is personally overseeing the delivery of one of the artifact shards. He sat at his desk, his massive bulk of muscle nearly collapsing the small seat he was sitting on. He said,

"I trust there were no difficulties."

The lieutenant of the group said,

"No sir, none at all."

Persiana leaned against the doorway, seductively posing,

"That's too bad, sugar. And here, I was hoping for a little action."

The goons turned and opened fire. However, with near super-human agility and speed, Persiana killed the goons without trying. Her eyes then met Desmond,

"Do you like steroids for breakfast; or are you just a big baby?"

Blockbuster stood up, nearly hitting the ceiling when standing at his full height,

"I have seen many an insect before like you. You are nothing special."

He held the artifact shard and began groaning. Persiana made a dash for it, but Blockbuster picked up a desk and slammed it into the feral acrobat. Farrah fell down through several floors, eventually hitting the bottom floor, which was lined with concrete. Persiana was partially conscious, and could feel the Carnage symbiote taking hold of her again. She wanted to unleash the full fury of her symbiote on Blockbuster, and, thanks to Carnage being surprisingly durable, Farrah was slowly getting up.

She was then forced back down as Blockbuster slammed his elbow into her spine from six stories up. He then picked her up with one hand, still clutching the artifact. His eyes were glowing yellow with malicious content as he slammed a brutal knee to Persiana's stomach. Desmond looked down at Farrah, who was coughing up blood. The powerhouse crime boss shook his head,

"Truly, you do not believe a woman as frail as you can best me?"

He looked at the artifact curiously and saw it glowing yellow. He then added,

"I have no idea why you want this so badly, but if this grants me true power, then it will not be yours. It is mine."

Farrah fell to her knees and groaned softly. Desmond looked at her and shook his head,

"Weak and pathetic. If you think I am impressed, you are mistaken. You have nothing on me. I am strong, smarter…"

Persiana looked up,

"And I'm more sadistic."  
>She became Carnage and roared monstrously at Blockbuster. The crime boss was taken aback, and that was the opening Persiana wanted. She leapt at Desmond and slammed his head into a steel table. She then threw him aside and, picking up a table saw, threw it at Desmond. Blockbuster smashed through it, but was then caught in the tendrils of the symbiote and cast upwards through the hole. Carnage followed and slammed a hard kick into Desmond's back. She then grappled him and threw him down again. She managed to flip to a light and perch there, glaring down at Blockbuster. She then flipped off and landed near the power box. Persiana smashed the power box and the whole room went dark.<p>

It was relatively easy to spot Blockbuster, as the artifact was glowing with enough light for Persiana to easily navigate the darkness. Blockbuster growled,

"You are strong. Stronger than I expected. But, you are also irritating me, and I do not like to be irritated."

Persiana called out,

"You and me both, pal. Just hand over the artifact and I promise not to use your spine like an accordion."

Blockbuster chuckled,

"You really think you can beat me? I admit, I am a bit surprised at your new persona. Certainly explains a lot about you and your friends' recent behavior. Lethal force to dealing with criminals? My, my; your predecessors would be in shame right now."

He then felt something bore into his skull. Persiana smirked,

"And you'd be dead."

The tendril retracted from Blockbuster's head and Persiana picked up the artifact. She then looked over at the dead crime boss and spat on him. Farrah then walked out, muttering,

"Bastard."

Next Chapter:

Two down, two more to go. What adventures await next? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Shattered Dimensions **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: The Soldier's Duty 

**Marvel Earth 644.32… **

Marvel Earth 644.32 is much like Marvel Earth 616.01, except for one very major difference; the Super Hero Registration Act was met with surprisingly little resistance. Captain America endorsed the idea, if it was agreed that the process would be voluntary. Tony Stark was very hesitant with the idea, but, when he agreed to it, the now-head of SHIELD had no idea that so many heroes would go along with it. Surprisingly more so, Persiana went along with it.

Shortly after the passage, Tony met with Farrah and told her that he was her father. At first, the white-haired cat-woman was surprised and angry that she had never been told this. Then, she asked why Tony never came forward with any of this. Tony Stark explained that he had a wild side for a long time and thought that by paying off some people, he would not have to worry about it.

Time had passed, and, six years after the small stream of skirmishes known as 'Civil War', Persiana and Iron Man had begun to patch things up, despite some reservations from the were-lioness. She did not consider Stark to be her father in a traditional sense, but she was understanding of him more and more.

Leon Maxwell, the hero known as Crisis, was also alive in this world. This world have never known the Skrull Invasion or the clone of Thor that ran rampant. In this reality, Leon and Farrah are together, as husband and wife. Both are agents of SHIELD and the red-eyed swordsman has learned to control his precognitive flashes more thoroughly. He has more control over this aspect of his power than he realizes, but still has a deep-rooted fear that some flashes were beyond his control.

"Farrah?"

Persiana turned to Crisis. The two of them, along with Yellow Jacket, Iron Man, and several other SHIELD agents, were awaiting a helicopter coming in. Wonder Man, Miss Marvel, Wasp, and Sentry had returned from a brutal battle at an AIM base and were presently bringing in a mysterious artifact from that base. Janet radioed in,

"We're on final approach now. Ready for descent."

Farrah looked up at him,

"Hm?"

Crisis asked,

"Are you all right, Farrah? You seemed like you were a million miles away."

The lioness heroine pulled a strand of her hair back, shifting a little,

"Just thinking."

Crisis placed his hand on her shoulder,

"You know, you just came back from maternity leave a few weeks ago. Are you-?"

Iron Man said,

"Get ready, people. The chopper is coming in now."

Farrah whispered,

"I'm fine, Leon. Really."

The chopper landed and Simon came out first, carrying a metallic briefcase. Inside was the artifact. Iron Man ordered,

"This goes directly in to the SHIELD vault until we've had a team of scientists analyze it. Until that happens, no one outside of this outfit has access to it. Got it?"

Several SHIELD soldiers saluted and began escorting the case to the vault. Farrah bit her lips nervously and said,

"Leon, love. Can I talk to you for a moment? There is something bothering me."

**A few minutes later… **

"That's the story. Some entity wants me to get the artifact."

Persiana and Crisis were outside the Helicarrier control room, in a hallway. Farrah had explained everything to her husband about what she went through and Leon was slightly perplexed,

"Farrah, honey. Are you sure you did not just imagine this? You were in front of me the whole time."

The white-haired agent shook her head, adamant,

"No, Leon. I know this is real. I just feel it."

She shook her head,

"I'm still personally disgusted with those other versions of me. One is possessed by Carnage, one is a scared child, and the third was…well, she was what I was like before I decided to grow up. Brash, impulsive…"

Leon quipped,

"Hormonal."

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah."

She then looked, glaring,

"Hey!"

She playfully punched his shoulder. Leon only chuckled,

"Sorry, couldn't help it. But, you are very beautiful."

He kissed her cheek and said,

"All right, what do you want to do now?"

Farrah folded her arms, saying

"I have to get that artifact out of storage."

She turned to her husband,

"I wouldn't be asking this if I felt it wasn't important."

Leon nodded,

"All right. I'll see what I can do."

Unbeknownst to them, their conversation was being overheard by Hank Pym. The hero known as Yellow Jacket had heard everything of what was going on. His diminutive size as a hero made it really easy for him to move about unnoticed. He buzzed back down the hallway and back into the room. The scientist thought about calling Tony Stark, but then, a thought occurred to him; ever since those two had become part of SHIELD, Tony had shown Farrah a considerable degree of favoritism. Hank thought it was because it was a father-daughter thing, but he had been passed up for promotion more than once. And, given his nervous breakdowns in the past, as well as his constant desire to seek attention and reward, the insect Avenger had come up with a way to not only ruin Persiana, but also get ahead within SHIELD.

Hours later, it was nightfall. Persiana snuck into the secure store room of the Helicarrier and slipped in through the air vents. She opened the grate to the room and slinked her body down, landing silently and gracefully. The white-haired were-woman crept slowly in the darkness to the suitcase and opened it.

The lights suddenly came on and several SHIELD agents, were standing all around her, aiming their weapons at her. Along with the agents, Iron Man, Yellow Jacket, and Crisis were standing in the room. Leon shook his head,

"I'm sorry, Farrah. I couldn't let you go through with it."

Farrah cursed,

"Dammit, Leon! You said you'd help me!"

The red-eyed agent of SHIELD shook his head,

"Farrah, we don't know anything about this artifact. For all we know, the thing is just what it is; nothing."

Yellow Jacket ordered,

"Take her."

Iron Man intervened,

"Not yet. I want to know why you want to do this, Farrah."

Farrah began explaining about the alternate mirrors of herself, and how an entity contacted them, that they were the only chance of saving their realities by helping this entity seal away the fragments of an ancient artifact, and this fragment was a part of it.

Hank was getting impatient,

"You expect us to believe this?"  
>Leon said,<p>

"She's telling the truth, just so you know."

Farrah shook her head,

"Now, you're defending me?"

Hank snatched the artifact,

"You're saying this thing has power, right? Well, how does it work?"  
>Farrah shook her head,<p>

"I don't know. All I know is that it's dangerous in the wrong hands."

Tony said,

"Enough, all of you."

Just then, the artifact began glowing, and Yellow Jacket's eyes glowed yellow. He smirked,

"No, I don't think so!"

He charged at Iron Man and Crisis, knocking them both away. The other SHIELD agents turned, but Yellow Jacket used his newfound power and turned the weapons into small, insects. They were, in fact, yellow jackets, and attacked the agents, stinging them horribly.

Persiana groaned,

"I did not need this now."

Persiana looked up and saw the fifty foot tall Yellow Jacket clutching the artifact shard in his hand. He bellowed out loud,

"NOW, YOU ALL DIE!"  
>He stomped his foot, the vibrations carrying across the Helicarrier. The ship itself was leaning onto one side.<p>

Needless to say, the whole place was put on alert. Sentry, Wonder Man, Miss Marvel and Ares all came running out of their quarters. Simon asked,

"What's going on?"

That question was answered as Crisis came through the floor, through several decks of the Helicarrier, and finally out into the night sky. Miss Marvel said,

"I got him!"  
>She flew after the blonde hero at super speed and managed to catch him in mid-air. The swordsman looked at his blonde savior,<p>

"Thanks, Carol. But, we've got a bigger problem. Hank's snapped!"

Yellow Jacket roared,

"NO! I AM TIRED OF BEING IGNORED!"  
>A blaster went off, and Iron Man came roaring out of the Helicarrier, carrying his daughter,<p>

"Are you all right?"

Persiana nodded, clutching on tightly,

"Yeah. Although I have developed a sudden allergy to bees."

Ares could be heard bellowing,

"Prepare for battle, monster!"  
>Miss Marvel asked,<p>

"Why did Hank snap?"

Farrah shook her head,

"It's a long story. Right now, we have to contain him before more people get hurt."

Yellow Jacket could be seen, attempting to break through the Helicarrier and split it in half. He then stepped into the water, his eyes still glowing a menacing yellow. Persiana said,

"We have to get that artifact away from him."

Iron Man asked,

"Any suggestions?"

Crisis said,

"If we attack the eyes, maybe he'll stumble and drop the artifact. Miss Marvel and I can attack, while Iron Man and Persiana attempt to recover it, and leave the other Mighty Avengers to keep him distracted."

Carol winced as Sentry connected with a powerful uppercut to the giant-sized Yellow Jacket,

"I'm in."  
>The four Avengers went off to go with the plan.<p>

Yellow Jacket shouted,

"Now, you can't ignore me! No one can ignore me!"  
>His rantings and ravings were creating a large wave that was causing part of the coast line to be flooded. Wonder Man was moving large stones and creating channels with his massive strength in order to get a handle on the situation, and to keep the floodwaters from going into New York.<p>

Crisis flew up near Yellow Jacket's head and Miss Marvel covered his flank. Yellow Jacket saw what they were trying to do, but it was too late. Despite all his power, the two heroes unleashed powerful and blinding energy attacks. The deranged Avenger cried out in agony as he clutched his face, the artifact shard falling into the water. Persiana and Iron Man went for it, but the feral heroine got to it as she dove into the water.

Iron Man ran a scan of the area, but could not find her.

Agent Persiana had disappeared from view…

Next Chapter:  
>The child Persiana has her own adventure, and her own enemy to deal with? Who is it? Stay tuned, fellow readers!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Shattered Dimensions **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 6: A Child's Dream 

**DC Earth 55…**

On this particular Earth, the whole population of heroes and villains are children. Or, at the very least, pre-teens. It was the same Earth Blue Beetle was able to access through his inter-dimensional transporter machine. (1)

It was on this Earth that a child version of Persiana was walking slowly. She was one of the newest heroes around and was trying to find her place in the world. Unlike her older counterpart, this Farrah's costume was a bit more conservative. It was a full red body suit, instead of the halter top exposing the stomach.

Farrah was back in her room, which was adorned with cat memorabilia. Though she wanted to be a hero, she was also often a little shy and reserved. Often, she would just like to curl into her room to sleep, or play around with a ball of yarn. She was good friends with their Wonder Woman, who was helping her learn to fight. Persiana sighed and stood up,

"O-K. What do I do know?"  
>She knew she had to find that artifact and fast, but where would she start to look? Farrah had no idea. She sniffed and then walked out of her room and began looking around on the Justice League's computer.<p>

It did not take long before Persiana detected something behind her. She turned around and saw Batman glaring at her. He said,

"What are you doing?"  
>It was relatively common knowledge that Batman did not like having anyone touch the computer without asking, unless it was himself or J'onn. Farrah swallowed,<p>

"Uh, I need to do this."

Batman folded his arms, the child version of the Dark Knight still giving off his stare. Farrah then blurted out quickly,

"-."

Batman held her,

"Calm down, Farrah. Tell me again, but slowly."

Though Batman was normally tough and territorial, he did care about his teammates and friends, Farrah being no exception.

Persiana took a deep breath and began again,

"Ok. I need to find this artifact that a blue flame told me was dangerous and that it knew how to destroy it."

Batman said,

"All right, and you also said something about other versions of yourself finding this thing?"

Farrah nodded sadly,

"Yeah. I saw others all fighting each other. I got scared and then the blue flame told us that this artifact was in different realities."

The Caped Crusader seemed to understand, but Bruce could not figure out was why the blue flame picked Persiana. He shook his head and was about to help her when the alarm went off. Batman checked the computer and said,

"Scarecrow's attacking."

He dashed for the Batmobile, but Persiana decided to follow him, in case he needed back-up. Not that Batman would not admit he needed help. Farrah just wanted to.

Scarecrow was causing mass panic down at a local bank, wielding his scythe like a madman and spraying everyone with his signature fear toxin, making them all huddle as their deepest fear are realized in their minds. Scarecrow liked to make people afraid of him; it gave him power. He was constantly vexed at how he was being beaten by Batman, but now, he had a plan.

Batman and Persiana dropped in from the roof top. As Scarecrow looked up, the Dark Knight and Persiana both kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a desk. Though the desk did not break, it did drop a little in the floor. Scarecrow was still conscious, miraculously, and looked at them. His scythe was on the floor and he groaned,

"You don't fight fair!"  
>He pulled out a mysterious artifact shard,<p>

"I don't either!"  
>His eyes glowed yellow and he unleashed a massive wave of fear toxin, seemingly from out of his mouth.<br>The whole room was covered in thick fog, as Batman and Persiana breathed the gas in. Farrah looked around, and could feel all her worst fears coming to life. She huddled into a tight ball and began crying, scared of what might be going on. Batman tried to fight off the effects of the toxin, but it was far more potent that he first realized. It must have been the artifact Scarecrow had. It was no coincidence then. The artifact Farrah was looking for was the one in Scarecrow's possession.  
>Farrah huddled deep into her ball of fur, the fear getting to her. She then remembered something her counterpart said; strength comes from the mind. Farrah had no idea what that meant, but something inside her said that she could not give into this without a fight. She uncurled from her ball and held her breath, hoping to not inhale any more of the gas.<p>

Farrah crept slowly along the floor and found Scarecrow's back to her. She leapt up and began swiping at him with her claws.

Scarecrow screamed and dropped the artifact. As soon as that happened, the dense fog disappeared, and the fear toxin effects were neutralized. Batman knocked out Scarecrow and then looked at his teammate,

"If you need the artifact, take it."

Persiana smiled,

"Thank you."

She was glad she could breathe again, and, snatching the artifact from the floor, had completed what she set out to do…

Next Chapter:

The four Persiana's return with their artifact shards, but something is amiss with the blue flame. What is it? Stay tuned!

(1) Read For the Kids for an explanation


	7. Chapter 7

**Shattered Dimensions **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 7: Grand Finale! 

The four Persianas were now back in the mysterious darkness, created by the blue flame. The voice bellowed,

"Excellent, you have done well. Now, put your fragments into the flame, so I may destroy it."

The child Persiana spoke up,

"Excuse me, sir. But, I have a question I need to ask you."

The blue flame growled,

"Make it quick."

The child said timidly,

"Well, we all saw what these artifacts did. Why do you want them so badly?"

The blue flame was getting impatient,

"You insolent brat!"  
>Suddenly, a plume of blue smoke appeared above the flame, as the flame itself became bigger and brighter. The other Persianas got ready as a face began forming in the smoke. The face bellowed,<p>

"No one shall deny me, Felix Faust!"  
>He shot lightning from his eyes at the child Persiana. She ducked and rolled out of the way, barely keeping ahead.<p>

Persiana from DC Earth 1.2 groaned,

"I've heard of this guy. He's a powerful sorcerer."

Carnage Persiana grinned,

"Good, I'm looking forward to beating his ass."  
>Agent Persiana shook her head,<p>

"How do we beat this thing? We don't have any magic."

Classic Persiana smirked,

"Yes we do."  
>She said,<p>

"We unite the artifact and use it."  
>Agent Persiana shook her head,<p>

"We don't know what'll happen if we unite it."

Carnage dodged another attack,

"Would you rather Faust got it?"

The four Persianas came together and united the artifact. Faust shouted,

"NO! THAT ARTIFACT IS MINE!"

He reached out with a smoky hand, but the bright light from the artifact repulsed him back, until the light was so blinding that the darkness dissipated.

**DC Earth 1.2… **

Persiana woke up with a startle. She sat in bed, clutching the covers as she scanned the darkness. She was back in her room at the Titans East Mansion. In her bed was her boyfriend.

Lance woke up, sensing her telepathic distress,

"Farrah, are you all right?"

The white-haired young woman shook her head,

"I'm not sure. I had a really weird dream. I met other versions of myself and we had to find this artifact, and Felix Faust tried to kill us."

She sighed, confounded to the events that she felt in her dream. The demonic inspired hero sat up and held her,

"It's all right, Farrah."

He added,

"I told you not to eat that herring. You knew it was expired."

Farrah whined,

"I can't help it; it's fish, and I'm a cat."

She curled up next to her boyfriend,

"I'm going back to sleep."

Lance nodded,

"I will too."

As the two drifted off to sleep, Persiana could not help wonder about something; did the events really happen? She knew of other realities and even met the child version of herself.

Farrah decided not to lie awake thinking about it and went back to sleep. Some questions are best left unanswered…

End of Shattered Dimensions.


End file.
